Chocolate Scent
by OtakuChef
Summary: Lucy prepared a very special honmei chocolate for Natsu. A type of chocolate his sensitive nose can't complain about. Post-Valentine presentation. Mature content inside.


**A/N: **This is a post-Valentine offering, but it's still set on Valentine's Day. Lemons ahead.

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and only he has the final say on what's canon on his series. I am just a romance-deprived NaLu fan so I took the liberty of making up a story for the two of them since Mashima-sensei is depriving us again of our much need NaLu sexual tension. Enjoy!

**Special Note: **_Giri_ chocolates are obligation chocolates, mostly given to family members and friends. _Honmei _chocolates are hand-made ones, reserved for a special someone.

* * *

There's another day of the year that Natsu Dragneel dreaded every year aside from the 7th of July: Valentine's Day. He did not want to sound ungrateful as he usually receive a few gifts from his female guild mates, but the quantity of the sweet delicacies just overwhelms his sensitive nose. The sweet smell of milk and cocoa musk in the air gives him an odd kind of hyper feeling in his body, making him restless and uncomfortable. Judging from Gajeel's and Wendy's faces, it's a common thing for dragonslayers. They were both uncharacteristically seated together in the farthest corner of the bar, heads slumped on the table. Natsu stood up from his seat, leaving behind Happy with Charle and Lily to join the other two in their misery.

"It's bad for you guys too, huh?" he said weakly. He sat down across Wendy.

"Tch." was all Gajeel answered.

"I can't remember how I managed to make a few boxes myself last night." Wendy said. "I was alright when I made them with Levy-san and Lucy-san." Her voice sounded awful.

Natsu and Gajeel perked up at the mention of the names of the two ladies.

Somehow, Natsu's imagination conjured a picture of Lucy in a pink, frilly apron, her hair tied in a messy bun and chocolate coating her smooth cheeks and hands and a few drops sliding slowly on her cleavage. Natsu shook his head and groaned. The chocolatey smell in the room is making his imagination extra playful. "_Stop it, Natsu!" _he chided himself. "_This is not the place to think about your girlfriend in that manner!"_

"It's the quantity, runt." Gajeel commented. "There are a lot of chocolates in this room, more than those you made last night."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, "I usually like chocolates but just not during Valentine's Day. It just overwhelms my poor nose." he pouted a little.

The three dragonslayers sighed in unison.

"I'll still give your chocolates later." Wendy said weakly.

Natsu brightened a bit at the little girl. "Yay! Thank you Wendy!" He squeezed her petite frame into a bear-hug. "

"You're welcome, Natsu-san." she said. "You and Gajeel-san are like big brothers to me. It's only natural that I give you chocolates."

"Thanks." Gajeel muttered.

The three of them resumed their slumped position on the table, sighing once in a while.

* * *

Lucy entered the guild with a pink paper bag in hand. Said paper bag contained chocolates for her male guild mates, all of them obligation chocolates. She handed out bite-sized chocolates wrapped in red foil to Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakaba and Max as she passed by them while her eyes searched for her close male friends. She managed to give Gray's chocolate after dealing with Juvia. It involved a lot of explanations and assurance to the water mage that exhausted Lucy a little bit.

"Where's Natsu?" she asked Gray, who was stashing Lucy's chocolates on his growing pile, not adding Juvia's life-sized chocolate statue of Gray.

Gray pointed to the far corner of the room. "He's with Gajeel and Wendy."

Lucy saw the three dragonslayers slumped on a wooden table. Natsu told her before that Valentine's Day does not agree with his nose every year. The chocolatey smell overwhelms his senses and makes him uncomfortable.

"Wendy was fine last night when we made these chocolates." Lucy commented.

"She got dizzy a few minutes after all the chocolates went in." Gray countered. "And don't get me started with Gajeel. He's a lot grouchier than usual when he went in."

Lucy shook her head in pity. "Poor guys." She waved to Gray and went to Natsu's table.

As she approached the three dragonslayers, Natsu looked up at her direction. "Hey." He said weakly.

She offered him a smile and sat beside him. "It's this bad huh?"

The two other dragonslayers groaned in unison.

"I take it that you guys don't want these chocolates?" She got small two boxes from her paper bag. She slid one box to Gajeel.

"Why are you giving me chocolates?" asked Gajeel, bewildered at Lucy's gesture.

"Oh, you've been good to Levy recently, so I wanted to give these. As a thanks for taking care of my best friend." She winked at Gajeel knowingly.

A light flush peppered the Iron Dragonslayer's cheeks. Wendy and Natsu snickered at his reaction. "Not a word from you two." He said weakly.

Lucy handed the other box to Natsu. "This one's for you." She said sweetly.

Natsu grinned at his girlfriend. He wrapped a hand around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her close. "Thanks! I like Lucy's chocolates best!"

Lucy can't help but blush at Natsu's words. She still can't get used to his boyfriendly-gestures since they became an official couple a few months ago. "You're welcome." She whispered.

"Get a room you two." Gajeel muttered, his head now slumped above two folded hands.

Natsu did not mind Gajeel's comment. His focus was turned to the small note on the box of chocolates from Lucy. He flipped the paper and read Lucy's familiar handwriting.

"_Natsu,_

_ Happy Valentine's Day!_

_This is your giri chocolate for being my best friend. _

_Thank you for everything. I love you._

_P.S. Come to my apartment at 9PM for your honmei chocolates._

_I'm sorry about Happy, but you have to come alone._

_ Love,_

_ Lucy Heartphillia"_

He saw Lucy in the corner of his eyes staring at him as he read the note. He grabbed her hand and stood up from their seat. He brought Lucy with him as they went outside the Guild Hall, leaving Gajeel and Wendy confused at their sudden exit.

* * *

He did not have a particular destination in mind. He just wanted to be alone and kiss Lucy. They found themselves near the bushes by the side of the Guild building. He pulled Lucy close and whispered her name softly. He inhaled Lucy's familiar scent. It was the best medicine for his chocolate sickness.

"_Natsu."_ Her voice was breathy in anticipation. Her small hands lay above his chest, one hand slowly moving up his neck.

He closed the gap between them and felt the rush of passion run through him. Kissing her was always intoxicating, an addicting feeling of drowning in her scent. He tentatively licked Lucy's lower lip, demanding entrance at her mouth. A soft sigh escaped from her pouting lips. He swiftly pushed his tongue inside at the opportunity. He traced his tongue with hers, both of them groaning at the electricity running through their bodies.

Her hands circled on his nape, lightly pulling at the fine hair growing below his hairline. She let out a soft sigh as he pulled away from her lips. He inhaled deeply for the much needed air and proceeded to attack her soft neck as she catches her breath.

"What happens at 9PM?" he asked as he kissed her skin. He noted the soft gasp and the goose flesh on that particular patch of skin

"I… can't … tell … you." She managed to answer in between her breaths.

He was now kissing down further, reaching the low neckline of her shirt. His hands were also busy touching her back, fingers massaging her skin through soft fabric. Then he let them slide to her stomach, fisting up her shirt to reveal the smooth skin underneath.

"Why?" he asked in between hot kisses.

"You have to wait." Lucy answered breathlessly.

He felt her hands push him back weakly. He looked up and met her brown eyes. "I prepared something special for you, so you have to wait okay?" she said softly. He could just stand there and stare at her wonderful eyes all day.

"Okay." He nodded and placed a kiss on her lips again. How could her lips stay so soft and sweet all the time? Ever since their first kiss, Lucy's lips had tied with fire in his list of favorite tastes.

Lucy pulled back from their kiss, leaving him pouting at her. He heard her chuckle. "Let's go back. I don't want the others thinking we ditched the guild for some alone time."

"But isn't that what we're doing right now?" He grinned at her, pulling her close again.

"Natsu." She warned, slapping at his chest.

"I don't want to go back. I hate the smell of chocolates in there." He complained. "You smell way better than chocolates." He ducked and inhaled the scent of her hair to prove his point.

"Let's go back. I'm getting hungry already." Her stomach growled to support her case.

They both laughed at the sound. "Okay. Let's head back." Natsu conceded.

* * *

The 9PM schedule made Natsu all the more restless for the rest of the day. Lucy was unyielding towards him, never giving him a hint on what's coming at 9PM. To distract him from his excitement, Lucy suggested a short escort mission that would only take a day. She did not come with him as she still has to prepare for her Valentine's gift for Natsu.

"You have to be back by 9PM okay?" Lucy told him.

"I can hardly wait." Natsu grinned. "Why does it have to be 9PM and not now?" he pouted again.

"You'll know later." Lucy answered. "See you!" She waved goodbye at him. He did not turn until Lucy's form left his sights.

* * *

"Wine, check." Lucy started ticking off her list.

"Bath, check. Aromatic oil, check. Dress, check." She looked at herself in the mirror. She twirled around to check her form. Her hair was perfect and she just put on some light make-up. Natsu hated lipstick so she did not put any. She opted for a tinted lip balm instead. She sighed as she regarded herself in the mirror. She's kind of nervous but also excited. She can't wait until Natsu arrives for his "_honmei chocolates." _Just a minute before 9PM.

A soft thud came from her window. She wasn't surprised anymore. Natsu never used her door, always coming in through her window. She slowly turned around, her white dress billowing around her hips. His immediate expression told her that her surprise was worth all her trouble.

Natsu had to double take when Lucy turned around to face him. Never has he seen Lucy this beautiful before. He stared dumbly at her as she approached him.

"Hey." She called softly, her delicate hands touching his cheek.

He blinked dreamily at her before answered. "You're beautiful." He said ever so softly. Her cheeks turned pink at his compliment, making her lovelier than before. Her smiled completed the effect, all he could see now was HER.

His body acted on its own, pulling her close for a deep, searing kiss. All of Lucy assaulted his senses, marveling at how sweet her lips tasted, how smooth her skin felt against his and her soft sighs were music to his ears. She smelled differently than usual though. He was used to her floral perfume, but now it smelled like food, something he can't care identify right now.

Lucy pulled back and sighed. "I have champagne in here. Let's drink."

He nodded, still dazed at the beauty of his girlfriend. He felt her tug his arm and followed her towards her dining area.

On her table was a bottle of champagne on an ice bucket and two champagne glasses. Lucy calls them flutes. There was also a platter of strawberries and was that a bowl of chocolate sauce?

At the sight of chocolate, Natsu finally identified Lucy's scent for the night. She smelled like dark chocolate, giving off a bitter-sweet smell that his nose can't complain about.

Lucy seated him on a chair and held the champagne, not bothering to sit down. She uncorked the bottle with a soft pop and poured the sparkling wine on the two glasses. She handed one glass to Natsu while she held the other one in her hand.

She lifted her glass for a toast. "Happy Valentine's Day Natsu." Her voice ever so sweet to his ears.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lucy." He answered. They both finished their glasses at the same time.

He watched Lucy pick a plump strawberry and dip it onto the chocolate sauce. She bit the fruit a bit suggestively, making Natsu audibly gulp, his throat suddenly dry.

A wicked grin crossed her face very quickly, he almost missed it. She dipped three more strawberries on sauce and picked the tableware. She walk to him and sat on his lap. He was quick to support her back with one hand.

"Open up." Lucy offered a chocolate coated strawberry to him. He bit on the fruit, sampling on it first. The sweetness of the strawberry tasted well with the bittersweet taste of the chocolate.

"I never knew you could eat strawberries with chocolate." He commented.

Lucy fed him the remaining fruits. He mischievously licked at her fingers for the chocolate that stuck to them. Lucy did not protest at all. She just giggled softly, telling him that it was ticklish.

Then, his licks turned to small kisses, making Lucy inhale sharply. He kissed her fingertips, palm, wrist, arm and all the way to her shoulder, his eyes never breaking contact with her. She let out a contented sigh as he kissed the mark he gave her before, marking her as his mate.

"I think I have an idea now what my honmei chocolate is." He murmured to her skin.

"Then do it." Lucy replied. She quickly replaced the bowl on the table before Natsu started to move.

Natsu slipped a hand under her knees while he kept his other hand on her back as support. She draped her arms around his neck and started to plant fluttering kisses on his neck. They walk towards her bedroom. Natsu kicked the door open, which she left ajar earlier, and climbed on the bed. He laid her form on the center of the bed carefully. He nudged her legs apart and settled his body in between them.

They were both calling each other's name, eager to touch the other. He crushed his lips against hers while she pulled their bodies closer. His hands pulled down the straps of her dress, to reveal her smooth shoulders. She felt his tongue prod her lips for entrance and she eagerly welcomed him. A groan echoed in their throats as their tongues started to dance together.

His hands slipped behind her back to find the zipper of her dress. He groaned triumphantly in their kiss when his hand found the small metal. He tugged on it, loosening the dress on her body. He pulled it down to her hips then further to her knees. She immediately kicked the clothing away. She was now down to her pink lacy bra and panties.

Natsu's hands were on her back once again, unhooking her bra. The straps slacked on her shoulders, releasing her twin peaks from the constricting piece of clothing. He quickly removed it from her body, leaving her with only her panties on.

Lucy moaned softly as both his hand started to knead on her soft mounds.

"How did you make yourself smell like dark chocolate?" He asked her when he pulled back from their kiss. He was trailing hot, wet kisses on Lucy's skin, making it difficult to answer coherently.

"It's a secret-ahn!" she whimpered when he pinched her taut nipple. She let out a contented sigh when she felt Natsu's hot mouth on her other nipple, his tongue lashing out.

Lucy fisted the sheets while Natsu continued on assaulting her body with pleasure. She was whimpering, embarrassing sounds filling her room. She bit her lip to stop them but when Natsu's mouth moved to the other nipple, her efforts were proven futile. A light bite almost made her scream.

His hands were never idle either, as they touched every spot of Lucy's skin. And right now, they are just above the band of her panties, touching the smooth skin. Natsu hooked a finger on each side of her hips and pulled her panties off her in one go.

Lucy wrapped her naked hips around Natsu's waist, making the dragonslayer groan. Why did he still have clothes? His pants were especially tight around his hardened arousal.

He was on his knees while he removed his scarf and shirt quickly. Lucy marveled at how perfect his body is, not a muscle in the wrong place. No matter how many times she'd seen him naked, she'll never get over this.

His hands were wrapped around with Lucy's when he started to unbuckle his belt.

"Let me." Lucy said softly. She made quick work on his belt and popped the button of his pants. The loose clothing immediately fell on his knees and he immediately kicked them away.

Her hands immediately hooked on the band of his boxers and quickly pulled down. Natsu's full hardened length stood proudly in front of her. He opened a packet of condom and slipped the rubber on his full length.

He lightly pushed her down, the mattress catching her weight. Natsu loomed over her, his member touching her groin deliciously.

"I love you, Lucy." He whispered in her ear.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and answered back, "I love you always, Natsu."

He hooked her leg on his waist and slowly entered her. They both reveled at the feeling of becoming one. She always had to have a few seconds to adjust to his thickness before they can proceed. She rocked her hips slightly to give the signal to Natsu to start moving.

He pumped into her, their bodies rocking to a secret rhythm only they know. Natsu found her lips and swallowed all her moans as they continue their dance. Lucy started to meet his hips midway, allowing for more friction, spiraling them to a pleasurable pace.

He left Lucy's lips and pressed his nose to her neck, inhaling the bittersweet scent of her body. He knew Lucy was close as she started to move frantically under him. He sped up his rhythm, pushing her to the edge. He felt the rush of her orgasm as she lay still for two seconds, rejoicing at the fact that he was able to satisfy his partner. But they were not yet done.

While she was still high from her recent orgasm, he turned Lucy on her back, jerking the blonde back to reality.

"You mean you haven't?" Lucy asked. She fixed her position, her knees still wobbly from her orgasm. The bed squeaked as Natsu positioned his body behind hers, his hand tracing the shape of her butt. He can't help himself not to slap it lightly, receiving a soft yelp from the blonde.

He nudged her knees wider and settled in between. He slowly entered her, filling her with his full-length. He heard Lucy sigh and started to rock with her. Their position made her a little tighter, doubling the pleasure he feels as he pounds into her.

His reached for her breasts, their full weight on his palms. He rolled her nipples in both hands, earning a long moan from her. His filled her back with kisses, the chocolate scent filling his nose. "You smell good enough to eat." He bit on that tender spot on her neck, his fangs grazing her skin.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried. They both know that they were reaching for their climax, their rhythm getting erratic. He started to jerk inside her as her vaginal walls were starting to clamp on his member.

"Come with me Lucy!" he ordered and both of them released their climax. They stood still, not moving an inch, only their chest heaving for air.

A few seconds more and he pulled out of her, making them both groan at the loss of contact. Their bodies fell on the bed. He was careful not to crush her body with his.

"That was awesome." Natsu commented in between labored breaths.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. She shifted in her position to face Natsu. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"I never expected you to be my _actual honmei _chocolate." Natsu grinned.

"Did you like it?" she asked coyly.

"As I have said, I love Lucy's chocolates best." Natsu teased, winking at her suggestively. He pulled her closer to him and inhaled her special scent. They stood still for a minute, enjoying each other's warmth.

"Lucy, do you think I can take a bite at my honmei chocolate again?"

Lucy pretended to think about it. "Hmmm, why not?" she giggled as Natsu positioned his body above hers once again.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! This is my second NaLu lemon fic. Please forgive all the typos and other errors as I don't have a beta reader. I think it's less graphic than my first so if you want more NaLu lemon, I shamelessly recommend my other fic: A Dragonslayer's Promise. (The mark thing is a reference to that fic.) If you liked this fic, please be kind enough to send a review over my way.

**PS: **Expect another chapter or another fic for White Day. ^_^


End file.
